Roulette of Destiny
by Cael Cyndara
Summary: Love is a two-sided sword. So how do people make it work? It's a mystery within itself. When knowing the one you love is so pure, and knowing that you'll be one to taint it. Yaoi/Yuri Content,and Lemons on later chapters.


**Disclaimer:**_ I own **nothing**, and gain **no** profits from this. **Anyone** who likes to think otherwise, just wants to throw my ass in jail._

**Rated _M_**

_**Pairings:**_ RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas, NaminexKairi, those are the main ones, and maybe some smaller couplings later on, but these are the main ones.

_**Warnings:**_ _Mild language, Sexual situations, Abuse, Blood lust, Homophobic situations, Gay Relationships, and possibly bad editing._ _**Don't like it? Don't read =]**_ _Oh...yeah...Yaoi and Yuri for later Chapters._

**_Summary:_** Love is a two-sided sword. So how do people make it work? It's a mystery within itself, when knowing the one you love is so pure, and your the one to taint it.

Song: Sound of Silence

Artist: Simon And Garfunkel

_Okay yeah...oldies are my favorite. So what? =D Anyways.....enjoy!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I turn into the shadows undetected, and can't help but wonder. Does he know I'm here? How can he sit there so coolly, never to know when I would come back. To know that by just looking at his face I could be damned to hell for loving something so tainted, and cursed. Yet I couldn't help but smile- when his head lifted, locks of silver cascaded down his shoulders and brushed his cheeks. He is the most perfect person, I think. He had no faults, except that he lived off the innocent, and I gave him what he wanted. And as long as I remained virgin, and never sinned, he would continue to love me. This in itself was the most sin that anyone would commit.

I reached out to him, his eyes glistened in the low fire that shadowed him so distinctly. My body hungered for him on the inside. My tongue swiped across my lips enjoying the velvet warmth one last time, before I stepped out to reveal myself. If he knows I'm here I do not know, but he puts on like he knows nothing. I step down from the window I entered and let my foot softly tap on the stone floor of his domain. I hold my back fears and walk towards the heat. Once again realizing why I loved him, even though, I myself was a boy. I wanted him so bad it ached in my breast.

He lifted his head towards me and smiled softly. Those thin lips that were so pale. The eyes that seemed to steal my soul every time, seemed to glow like jewels; that were stolen from the oceans hidden depths. His tunic was perfect on his breast. It was open just partially like always to tease me into wanting more from him. He was a demon of the darkness and always would hunt the sweetest of nectar. He never slept and he never ate. Only thirsted. I knew this far to well, and every night I would return to him, finding him hidden in his home by the fire. His right hand tapped on the marble table, and like always his lips seemed to form a small smirk his left hand raised to me. Muscles rippling under rock hard skin.

As I remembered slightly, he once told me of people once treating him like a fearsome and horrible god. Sacrificing babies, and pure-heart virgins to him when the time came. I gulped slightly, once again parched by his lustful gaze. I noticed today his pants were black I reached for him and smiled. His voice was low and dark, and I always froze for the effect that it gave me was over-powering me when I opened my hand to him. "You've returned Sora, love."

I would never give anything up that belonged to him, for if I did; he would leave. Stuck like a faint memory always that would haunt me until the day the demons of hell would take me away for loving a monster so much. I smiled slightly finally reaching his hand and shivered as his cold hand closed over mine. "I had to. Your the only one who owns me now."

"Indeed, my pet."

From this I knew nothing else except that one day he would leave me for another, but until then- I was as much cursed and damned as he was. People on the streets knew nothing of how I felt for him, and no one understood, said I was bewitched and placed under his spell. People called him a Vampire, cursed, but he was more then that. He was my lover. I leaned on him brushing my cheek against his collar bone. "They are coming for you."

"I know, I've already seen my fate at your hands, and I told you that I would die at your hands. That you were the cause of this. Haven't I not?" I couldn't help but let the tears fall from my face. Everything told me that I couldn't kill someone so pretty, and so cursed. He told me I would kill him. But how do you kill something that had my heart and was immortal? He had already told me that everything that I thought of how to kill a vampire was a lie. There was no way to kill a vampire except a vampire killing another vampire.

Tears fell from my eyes as I pressed myself to him. My lips brushing his as an offering. "Then kill me now, Riku." He looked almost stricken and his eyes said no. "Then make me one of you."

Riku smiled sadly. "All in due time, pet. That of course is, what I'm going to have to do. If your ready that is?" His lips kissed mine and my hand wound itself into his soft hair, my hands rubbing his chest. I couldn't help but smile when he smiled at me, reassuring me.

"Forever?" I knew that my days pure and virgin were to end in this moment. It would be mine to accept or deny. And I wanted it, forever with him.

"Of course." His smirk was plastered on his face. Silver hair now falling over his face and brushed against my skin, the touch was feather light, which placed goose bumps on my skin. Cold lips placed themselves on my neck, piercing my skin making me cry out in pain. That's all I remembered was the draining feeling. That's all I could remember. The shouting and the yelling, the running of feet up his twisted hallway, it was all mute, but for some reason I just knew the were there. I couldn't help but cry, this was how I kill him, my beloved Riku. As I lay in pain, he has no choice but to protect me. He would've been safe he could've killed them all, but how were we to know there was a stronger vampire there to kill my lover?

"Sora, quit day dreaming." Of course those are nothing but fuzzy memories now. Nothing to remember about my past life. Horrible memories I've longed to suppress and fought to have them removed. Human, I was human once. It was boring until he showed up into my life. But now I see that most humans are greedy, and stupid. Much Like I was back in those days. It's been a few centuries now, and I honestly don't care for humanity. He chose blood of innocents, because it was richer and pure. In This day and age, the only thing you'll find virgin is a young girl, not even in her teens yet. This world is fucked, and I've started to realize this in the past century.

"So this is California then eh?" I grimaced, turning to a blond haired girl smiling at me with her had wrapped tightly around mine, pulling our twined hands upwards to her lips. She kissed my cold flesh and winked.

"Of course Sora, this is our new home for now...at least until we reach a better place." She was smaller then me but her blue eyes never wavered. "And to think we hated Mexico.." She never was the one to enjoy staying in the night, as long as our hoods stayed over our faces in the sun, our race wouldn't be exposed like it was back in the days of the Renaissance. She on first sight was a younger fragile woman next to me, yet she was a killer like the rest of us.

"Ready to enroll Namine?" My question was soft, never saying above a whisper to her. It wasn't needed. Besides I needed to listen for our next potential prey.

"Of course Brother." I knew that my family was anxious to feed soon. It had been a month since we'd touched anything that would quench our thirst. We had been searching the states for any form of living arrangements until Namine had foreseen that our lives would end up in Los Angeles. And maybe I would find him. If our kind were ever reincarnated. Hopefully I would find out, and if I did, it would soon answer my question. I wouldn't glamor him, he was way too good for that. I would treat him worse then the rest, and see if he past my test. I grinned.

The scuffling of feet behind me showed that my brother was a little anxious to find a house, and for once stay in one spot. His breath was soft, and I could feel it blow my way, He smelt of burnt paper and wood, charcoal almost. That was my Brother for you, he enjoyed a few good fires from his previous human life. Somethings we tend to bring with us into our new lives of being reborn forever.

"Sora." His deep voice hit my ears.

"Axel." I answered easily while I turned towards him. The spiked fire red hair was a new thing for him, a new trend. His hair was always red but the spikes were new. His Tattoos under his eyes showed of his previous human life, he was the newest of our family, and the easiest to piss off apparently. He was short fused.

"So where is our home again?" I grinned turning to my red-headed brother. Both of whom I had changed, in the sum years of my death. I was dedicated to have a new lover, but it turned out that Namine didn't care for me, and that Axel was just occasionally annoying, neither seeming to have interest in me, so it was just us. Which for some odd reason made me crave those dead feelings of long ago.

"Be patient, Axel we'll be there in due time, I must first acquire the deed from our happy Century 21 Agent." I grinned stepping further twords the city.

"And how do you expect us to continue our days without being noticed?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"The same way we always used to, Walk in the daylight with our hoodies up, wear sunglasses, and never drink during the day. For the sun shows who we truly are. Demons." I laughed slightly and grinned. It was time to enter our new domain as the vampire family from hell. How enjoyable it would be. But first thing was first we'd have to feed. And I heard the nice little beating of a few weakened hearts. They would have to do for now until we came across something better and tastier. It was all we had until we reached our home.

I bent forward. "Let the hunt begin." With that-my siblings disappeared in a blink of an eye. Into the unknown darkness..

_T.B.C._

_**D.F.M.B**_

_-So what did you think? Slow? I know. Confused. You bet. All will be explained in time, and please excuse my typos, I have no beta and doing it myself really sucks. I can't catch all of them myself, not matter how many time is read and read, and proof read. So what'd you think, liked it, hated it? Let me know ;]. _

_p.s. The siblings thing is sorta easier for Sora to deal with then having them as his children. And at first I was going to make Riku a Incuubus but....I decided vampire at the last minute =P_

_Ages of main Characters that've shown so far in this story:_

_Sora: 15 (Older then both Namine, and Axel in Vampire years)_

_Namine: 17_

_Axel: 19_


End file.
